buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:InvictusKris/Deck For Bushiroad Worlds 2015 (Danger World, Armorknight)
Hey people of the wiki InvictusKris here, with a deck blog discussion for my deck for my Bushi Worlds. As you can tell from the title, this is an updated / revamped build of my Danger Deck from my Springs. My venue is set to be held in the UK on October 11th. So we have alot of time to make adjustments. As for what I have changed from my last deck; I replaced Armorknight Kaari with Armorknight Little Drake. The loss of 1 Crit is negligible vs. the versatility of Drake's effect. To improve the Gauge acceleration, I included some cards that require less gauge and replaced Bold Retaliation with Starved Yamigedo. I also included Count Dawn as a Size 0 option as he can allow me to use my "A" cards more easily and he provides a solid 4000 Power at anytime. For the Sideboard, I replaced Double Guillotine with Destruction because of goddamn Hero World. The surprising thing about Danger World I found sometimes is that while it has High Crit items, it can struggle to actually hit opponents with some Defence. Ogre "A" helps but I can't guarantee it all the time. That's all I have done. Now onto the deck itself. The Invictus "A" (Danger World, Armorknight) Ideas I have to improve it I'm thinking of cutting out my 3 Jetfighters and adding in 1 more Ogre "A", giving my offensive plays a better chance of occuring. It does however cut a huge portion of my deck's defence... I am also thinking of replacing Battle Aura Circle with Shredding Battle Wall to better handle "Go for Face" strategies / tatics when I have an empty Center, which decks like Crimson can easily do and Shadow Dive cards like the new Ninjas and Sneak Judgement. It also comboes well with Count Dawn due to the Life gain. However I wouldn't be able to protect my Left and RIght Monsters and it has a Weapon requirement which can be terrible if I don't draw into one, which does happen... I also thinking of upping the Weapons to 9-10. Like a tech in of Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness just to improve the chances of getting an Item. Maybe a 4-3-2 split of Cradle, Axe and Swirling Spear. Depending on what comes in Lord of Hundred Thunders, I might add some cards from there too. Update: And now Hundred Demons Spear, Onikuzushi is a thing. Should I replace Starved Yamigedo or not? Update 2: Well, now Hundred Demons Destructive Power Raiga is out and it's really decent, being a simultanious Offence and Defence card for Danger. The only problem I have with it is that I don't run that many HDs cards so it's reliability is questionable. Depending on what else we get for Armorknights, which are lacking in support from HDs, that might quickly change. As a general thing, I also want to keep the deck count around 50-51 cards to improve it's consistancy. If you have any suggestions for the sideboard, also feel free to include them as well! Final Words Again, if you have any ideas, feel free to share them and I will test them if I can. And a preemptive thank you to those that decide to help out!!! Category:Blog posts